


Lets get horny!

by Podunks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Horny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: They fuck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I fucked  
> I fucked - Dio

Hanzo was 'taking out noobs' as usual for practice, as he aimed to be like Seagull, the legendary Hanzo player. After another 30 kill streak, he called it a day and went back to the temple to honor his brother Genji even though he is aware Genji is alive but he's doing this for dramatic effect and prove he is depressed and wants to die just like the rest of us. 

However, today felt weird. It was quieter than usual and the wind was not blowing as it used to. 

Dio watched from above the roof as Hanzo walked inside the temple. 

Hm yes he looks down on his luck, I'm gonna suck that dick, Dio thought to himself. 

Hanzo sat down for his meditation session, as he lit the candles he closed his eyes and began to part from his body.

Then he felt it. He felt the air still, the burning sound of the candles suddenly stopped. As if the whole world paused-- it was unnatural. 

Before footsteps could be heard, Hanzo swiftly snatched his bow, and turned around to a strange man in a purple suit. His hair was a bright blonde, the man's face was gorgeous, even better than that musky bitch Jesse McCartney. 

"Who are you?" he stepped back in hostility, as he sensed that this man is no ordinary person. 

The man laughed heartily revealing his sharp teeth, Hanzo's blood ran cold, making his spine shiver. He was not human but-- holy shit this man was kinda hot. 

The man put his hand on his chest, bowing slightly in respect. "Dio Brando, I suspect that you are the man I heard so much about....Hanzo, was it? Of the Shimada clan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stella asked so nicely to finish it...i love my fans

Hanzo took a long pause observing this odd man that has intruded his home and interrupted his moment of silence. What was even more off about this situation was that he didn't feel anger about him trespassing, he couldn't feel it, not even the slightest bit of adrenaline was coursing through him. The dragons on his arm would usually sense something was wrong but there wasn't even a single sign of them shifting underneath his skin. Has this stranger stopped time on his own? How is that even possible? 

"Yes, but I was not expecting any guests," Hanzo answered sternly. Dio closed his eyes and smiled, taking a few more steps forward. 

"My deepest apologies Mr. Shimada, for I couldn't help myself to meet you face to face after all this time of finding the opportunity to have a one on one with you," he pitched his voice slightly that was enough to relax Hanzo's intimidating stance. Hanzo couldn't even feel fear; actually, he wanted to be closer to him as well. Hanzo stepped quicker than Dio and was close enough that he could feel the cold energy radiating off of him. Dio was not human that's for sure, but that didn't stop Hanzo from grabbing his neck and thrusting his lips against his. 

He couldn't care that Dio's teeth was poking his lips, all he cared was that this man would just slam him on the floor and fuck him already. 

It was a battle of tongues as Hanzo couldn't stop moaning and whimpering. Dio took the next step by stripping himself of his coat jacket, and Hanzo followed suit. Dio grabbed Hanzo by the leg, for his structure, Hanzo wasn't surprised that it was so easy for Dio to lift him and with such caress laid his back against the ground. Dio leaned down and nipped at Hanzo's neck as he stripped him of his pants and slowly went lower and lower down Hanzo's body until he reached his waist. It was Hanzo's breaking point, before Dio can even get a few strokes in he came, a loud moan pursued and echoed the walls. 

Dio chuckled as he watched this man get so flustered about coming so easily. He felt like a god.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry class they don't Fuck in this chapter


End file.
